


Our Star

by h4rrylol



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, boy band, direction, one - Freeform, our star, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4rrylol/pseuds/h4rrylol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa agrees to do a small favor for the football coach in exchange for some extra credit. (Stop perving weirdos it’s not what you think.) While doing her job a mishap in her love life makes things weird and complicated. Maybe it was for the best, maybe for the worst, or maybe both! Who knows? Melissa sure doesn’t. For now she’s just hoping her heart stays in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so lets see how this goes...Thank you for reading!

I took the seat in the third row closest to the window. It was finally sixth period and I was more than ready to leave this godforsaken place. School. It’s only been a couple days into the new term and I already hate this place with a passion, but then again, who doesn’t?

My sixth and final period was Family Consumer Science. This is probably my favorite class since it’s so easy. All you really do is cook and pretend to be in a family even though everyone does that 24/7. But anyways, my schedule this semester was shit! I didn’t know anyone in any of my classes. I practically just stare into space for a whole 6 hours. What fun! Sarcasm intended.

“All right class, settle down.”The teacher, Mrs. Williams, had just walked in. Everyone took their seats while Mrs. Williams took roll. I laid my head on the desk and shut my eyes for a couple of seconds. “Um, Ms. James. This is a classroom not your bedroom. Sit up please, thank you.” A few of the other girls in class began to giggle.

“Now class, this is the moment we’ve all been waiting for. It’s time to choose couples for the semester!” Everyone in class began to whisper and point at one another. I guess they all had decided who they wanted to get paired up with before hand.

“Hush!” The teacher yelled. “I want to try something a little different this year so we’ll be picking couples by random!” Mrs Williams seemed ecstatic while the rest of the class groaned in disappointment. I didn’t think it was such a bad idea. At least it guaranteed me a partner.

Mrs. Williams passed out strips of blank paper. “Okay everyone! Write your names down and fold the paper in half. Put it in this little here when you’re done!” She said holding up a little red jar. I took my paper and wrote my name, dotting the ‘I’ with a heart. I could be a total girly-girl at times, I know. But only sometimes. I went up to the front of the classroom and stuck my name in the jar then sat back down in my seat.

After a few minutes Mrs. Williams got up from her desk and walked back up to the front of the class. “Okay this is what’s going to happen, I’m going to pull two names out of the jar at random and those two will be partners for the semester. One more thing! No complaining, you get what you get and you don’t get upset. Now here we go.” She dug her hand into the jar and took out two slips of paper just as she said she would.

“Harry Styles. Hmm, Harry? Where’s Harry?” Mrs. Williams looked across the room until an attractive, curly haired, green eyed boy slowly swung up his hand. A girl from the back of the class shrieked, “Oh my god, I hope I’m his partner!” “Me too!” her friend whispered aloud. Their little group of friends began to giggle like maniacs. I shook my head and laughed to myself. I feel sorry for whoever gets stuck with that idiot, Harry. He’s an asshole but the girls here love him, it must be that oh so adorable accent of his. I see right through it though, him and his accent.

Harry winked at his “fans” and they basically lost all control. “Well then…” Mrs. Williams started, ignoring the fangirling session that was currently taking place. “Harry, your new partner will be…Melissa James.” she declared as she unfolded the paper. Every girl in class turned to me and glared. I stood up, “Seriously?” I asked in shock. “I can switch with one of them.” I pointed to the girls. “They seem desperate. I really wouldn’t mind either…” I said quietly. I glanced over at Harry who did nothing but roll his eyes at me.

“Miss James, what did I say? No complaining! Now sit down.” “Sorry.” I whispered, sliding into my seat. Mrs. Williams finished announcing all the pairs and I can still feel everyone’s stares burning into the back of my head. I don’t know why, it’s not like I was going to enjoy having Harry as my partner.

“Alright, now that that’s over with I’ll give you all your first couple assignments!” said Mrs. Williams excitedly. “Since you’re all married,” she made air quotes with her hands. “You should get to know your husband or wife.” Man, the teacher gets really into this whole couples thing…

As soon as the bell rang everyone started trading phone numbers and emails with their partners. I searched the room for Harry but I guess he had already left, probably for football practice or something. I picked my books up of the table and started for the door. As i was nearing the door one of Harry’s followers shoved me into one of the desks and gave me her best “bitch face.” I rubbed my side, “So it begins,” I thought to myself.


	2. Thanks a Lot, Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop quiz! Melissa is surprised when the teacher decides to give the class a pop quiz on their last "assignment." Harry earns an 'A' while Melissa receives her firs 'F.' Melissa has no one else to blame but Harry. Great job, Styles!

About a week has passed since Mrs. Williams assigned us all partners for the couple assignments. It’s a good thing she hasn’t given us any projects yet cause I haven’t spoken a word to Harry yet. Not. A. Single. Word. I guess we don’t have to start talking until the teacher assigns us something to do, unless Harry makes me do all the work which is very likely to happen.

“I trust you all haven’t forgotten last week’s assignment!” Mrs. Williams just entered the room, a huge smile plastered on her face as usual.

Oh my god. What assignment? Did I miss something? I’ve never missed an assignment in my entire life.

“Miss James, are you alright? You seem a little pale.” the teacher gave me a questioning look. “Huh-what? Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” I gave a nervous smile. “Okay then…In honor of recently assigned couples, I’ve decided to have a short pop quiz!” The whole class made a low groaning sound while the teacher just ignored it. “Since this should be quite easy and very short I’ve also decided it will be oral.”

There’s nothing I hate more than speaking in front of the class. My hands get all sweaty and I start stuttering like an idiot. Super embarrassing. I want none of it.

“So here are the instructions,” Mrs Williams started, “I’ll ask each and every one of you a simple question about your partner. If you answer the question correctly then you get and A. If you answer it incorrectly then you obviously get an F for this. Any questions?” The rest of the class shook their heads. “Okay, well lets get started then.”

Mrs. Williams walked around the room asking everyone different stuff about their partners. The questions were really easy so my nerves began to calm. I started thinking this would be a piece of cake. When it came to Harry’s turn the teacher asked him what my last name was. He obviously knew the answer, she had said it when we got partnered up. Then it was my turn.

“Melissa, what’s Harry’s favorite color?”

Shit. What kind of question was that? All Harry had to say was my last name. Well if I just pick a random color all Harry has to do is say I’m right and I’ll be off the hook. I don’t think he’ll say I’m wrong…He can’t be that horrible right?

“Uh…blue?” I answered without confidence. “Well Harry, is she correct?” Mrs. Williams questioned. “Nope!” Harry popped his lips. “It’s-” “It’s green, like his eyes,” a girl interrupted. Small giggles erupted from my “friends” in the back. I glared at Harry getting an evil smirk in return.

“I’m sorry, Melissa. You’re the only F I’ve given out all day. Please follow my assignments when I give them.” It finally hit me. The assignment she was going on about earlier was about getting to know your partner. This was all Harry’s fault. I was beginning to hate him and I still haven’t even spoken to him yet.

“Sorry Mrs. Williams, I didn’t know you were serious about that assignment,” I apologized. Mrs. Williams overplayed a gasp and sternly said. “Miss James, all my assignments are serious.” She then sat down at her desk and started typing away on her computer. Probably imputing my very first F. Great.

The final bell rang a couple of minutes later and I gathered all my things so I could leave, finally. I stood up and started heading for the door when I accidentally bumped into the one and only Harry Styles. I rolled my eyes and just ignored him making my way towards the door again. 

“Hey! Aren’t you gonna say sorry?” I felt a tight grip around my wrist when I got pulled back. Harry had grabbed my arm and turned around facing him. “No, not planning to.” I responded. “Stop, that hurts. Let me go.” I demanded. He smirked evilly before letting me go. 

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” he sang. “Gee, I wonder why.” I replied sarcastically. Harry snickered and asked “It’s about that quiz, isn’t it?” “No shit!” I exclaimed. “It was your fault anyways so whatever, right?” I added. “Yeah right!” he scoffed, “You did that all by yourself.” I quietly said “Mhm. Thanks a lot, Styles” I then, disappointingly, left for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
